New Born
by doglovr95
Summary: Sonny and Chad are in love right? Then Chad changing her should be perfect. They can live happily ever after. But does Sonny have other plans?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please don't be to hard on me. And yes this is a vampire story, but give it a chance because it has a twist. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy and Review :D

* * *

><p>Sonny's Pov:<p>

We were on the balcony, in New York City, looking up at the stars as I felt his hand brush my hair off my shoulder. I felt his cool lips press against my neck. I loved him so much, and I knew he loved me too. Ever since he asked me to marry him I felt like I was the only girl in the world. I turned around and looked into his crystal blue eyes, they glistened off the moonlight. he leaned down and barely touched his lips to mine and said "I love you".

"I love you too" I told him and then he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I loved it when he did that, I thought that he was never going to let me go, but when he did he turned me around once more and we stared at the night sky again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stood there looking at the stars.

"Sonny if there was a way I could make us live forever would you want that?" Chad said in my ear. I turned around and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Are you saying were not going to be in love forever?" I asked.

He looked a little worried or maybe nervous and said "No I know were going to be in love forever there's no doubt about that. But what i meant was if we could live forever and be in love always would you want that." I thought a moment before speaking I wasn't sure what I wanted to say.

Then I said "If that was possible then yes. I couldn't think of anything better then to be with you for an eternity. But that's not possible so I'll settle for how ever long we live." I smiled and saw a glimmer in his eyes. "What?" I asked as he stared at me in away I have never seen him stare before.

"Nothing I was thinking about how much I love and how great it would be to live an eternity" he said.

"Oh" I smiled then finished "I love you too."

I turned back to face the sky and I could feel Chad move all my hair to the other side of my neck; so most of my neck was exposed. "What are you doing?" I asked as he began to kiss my neck fiercely.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well I know what your doing but why? You always seemed to have this big fascination with my neck" I told Chad.

Before he spoke it looked like I had confused him for a moment then he said "No reason I just always thought that you liked it".

"I do but I thought maybe you had a reason" I told him.

"Nope" he said with another beautiful smile.

We stood there for awhile after then he started kissing my neck again and whispered in my ear, "We're gonna live together for an eternity I promise".

I was about to say something but I felt a sharp pain run through my neck and the rest of my body. I wanted to scream but Chad covered my mouth. Then everything went black.

Chad's Pov:

I felt my teeth sink into her soft skin. It killed me to see her in so much pain, but I knew what she wanted and I wanted it too. I would have to suffer through the pain now but it would pay off in the end. I put my hand on her mouth so that no one would her screams. I wanted this to go as easy as possible for Sonny. Just before she was dead I stopped and took my wrist to my mouth and spilt it so blood would come streaming out. I placed my wrist to her mouth and forced her to drink my blood. That was the only way she would become what I am. I watched her dink just enough so that I could kill her and know she would be what I am when she wakes. I drained the rest of Sonny's blood and watched her limp body fall slowly to the ground. I picked her up and placed her on my bed inside.

I laid her down gently, she had been through enough already. I walked out of the room and went to Tawni.

"Make sure she doesn't leave while I'm gone. I'll be back in a few days. There are some things that I have to take of before she's reborn." I said to her in the most serous tone I could.

She looked at me the finally responded "I promise nothing will happen to her and if she wakes before your back I'll make sure she doesn't leave. You can trust me". I knew I could trust her she was one of my best friends and had been there for me when I changed. So this would be the perfect job for her.

I smiled "Thank you be back as soon as possible". I ran out of the apartment and drove off heading toward California.

*3 days later*

Tawni's Pov:

I have been board out mind for the past three days. TV, magazines, and books just aren't enough to keep me busy. I needed to get out of here and go shopping. But I made a promise to Sterling that I wouldn't leave and i would watch Sonny. I just wish that she would wake up that would at least give me someone to talk to. Because I hate talking to myself I feel like I am going insane. Can vampires even go insane? See look now I'm asking myself questions. Ugh if there was any way to speed up the process and I could wake her up I definitely would.

*A few hours later*

Sonny's Pov:

I felt like my body was on fire, and I wanted to move so that the burning might stop, but I was stuck. I couldn't move. It was like someone was holding me down but no one was there. Slowly the burning started to cool down, then all of a sudden I got cold, like ice water was splashed all over me. I could move. I started with my fingers then to my toes and soon I was rolling around on the bed. Then I opened my eyes to see where I was. I looked around and I discovered I was in Chad's room. I couldn't quite remember how or why I was there nothing really made sense right now. I didn't feel like myself.

I sat up and thought for a moment, and then what had happened began to come back to me. Sterling and I were on the balcony telling each other how much we loved each other. Then he mentioned something about living forever and then the pain. Oh the pain. It was the worse thing I had ever felt in my whole entire life. I remembered the feeling of teeth sinking into my skin. I went to touch my neck where I had first felt the pain, but there was no mark. Like nothing had happened. I went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I pulled my hair back gracefully and my neck looked... well... perfect. I was definitely confused. How could I feel something like that and nothing be there. It's not possible that I imagined it... did I? No it had to be real, but how?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is the next chapter. The story picks up more here. Please review because I really want to know what you think. Please and Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

><p>Tawni's Pov:<p>

I heard some noises coming from the bedroom so I decided to go check things out. I opened the door with ease and saw that Sonny wasn't in the bed anymore. Great she's up and she's gonna want answers. I mean I know I wanted someone to talk to, but a new vampire never wants to talk about anything but what they can do. I remember the first time Chad woke up. All he did was ask how and why, but I couldn't give him a lot of answers because I didn't know them either. I wasn't the one who else did and then left him to figure it out for himself. So i looked around the room but I couldn't find her. I started to get nervous because I had made a promise to Chad. Then I saw the bathroom light on and ran into the room. She was staring at herself in the mirror, oh she looked confused. That was great, I was probably going to be talking to her about whats happening for days. Ugh...

"Sonny?" I asked knocking on the door lightly hoping not to frighten her to much.

"What? Who are you?" she look scared and nervous.

I took a deep breath and said "I'm Tawni. Chad told me to watch over you and make sure everything goes well. Which it looks like it did".

It looked like she was trying to process the words that I had just said to her, then she looked up at me and asked "Make sure what goes well?" Wow she really had no idea what was going on. Chad never told her anything.

"You mean you have no idea what's happening to you?" I questioned just in case.

"No, all I know is that I felt a sharp pain in my neck right here and now there isn't even a scratch there" she said with a shocked look on her face. I was a little surprised that Chad hadn't said anything and was a little nervous to do it for him, but this girls had the right to know what was going on.

I took a deep breath and said "Your body is changing into...a vampire".

Sonny's Pov:

A vampire? Was that the word that just came out of her mouth? I thought for a moment...there was no such thing as vampires, they were a made up myth.

I looked up at the girl I had never met before and said "That cant be possible. You have to be kidding?"

"I'm not." That's all she said, like that would change what I believed. No way, it wasn't gonna be that easy, I needed proof that I was a 'vampire'.

"Prove it" I was challenging her. would she come through?

Then she grabbed my hand and said "Fine" with an mischievous smile on her face.

I was pulled into the kitchen an stood next to the fridge. She opened the door quick and quite, reached in and grabbed something. She then handed me a glass with a red liquid and said "Drink it".

"Uh I don't think I'm going to drink something when I have no idea what it is" I said it with an attitude so she'd understand.

"I'll tell you after you drink it. Trust me it wont kill you. I have a feeling you'll like it" her words were filled with the same tone I had. It made me a little nervous. I slowly reached my hand out took the glass and put it to my lips. I felt the liquid slide down my throat with easy, and all I could say was "Yum". I didn't know what it was, but I took another sip.

While I did that she said "It's blood" with an devious smile. I panicked and spit the red stuff out of my mouth and began to cough acting like I was chocking. "Oh stop faking it's natural to like it, you're a vampire remember?" she questioned me but it was a question that I couldn't answer and wouldn't even know where to begin to. All i could say was "How?"

Tawni's Pov:

I couldn't believe that I had to have this same conversation again. It was bad enough when I did it with Chad, so I know it won't be any better this time. I looked at her and told her "Come with me to the couch". She followed me and sat down next to me. "What do you want to know?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment and said "Everything".

"I need something a little more specific" I told her.

"Well first how did I get like this" she said looking confused and pointing to herself. I was glad she started with an easy one.

"Chad" I said plane and simple.

"What? Chad? You mean?" she questioned surprised. I nodded my head and saw a stunned look on her face. I think she was hurt, and I didn't know why Chad told me that's what she wanted.

I asked "Are you okay?".

She looked up and said "No, I-I-I'm pissed!"

Sonny's Pov:

I was so angry. Why would Chad ever do anything like that. He basically killed me.

Tawni asked "Why are you pissed?". She looked so confused.

"I didn't want this. I don't want to be dead. There were so many things that I wanted to do with my life and he ruined it. Do you know why he did this?" I asked hoping she had an answer.

"Well he told me that you two wanted to be together for forever so he made it happen" she said.

"How long has he been.. you know?" I questioned, I had so many.

She answered "Longer than you want to know".

"Okay, so how does this killing thing work?" I asked. She looked a little surprised that I was asking this question like it was to soon to do so. She told me how we die, with a stake through the heart, and how we can walk in the sunlight, there's this ring that we wear that's been charmed to protect us from the sun. Then how there is this plant, vervain, that can harm us badly; which worked out great for what I was thinking.

Tawni then said "You should also know that right now your a new born so your powers are stronger than ever, but it wont last forever".

"Wait I'm like stronger than super strong?".

"Yeah I guess you could put it that way, but if you want to know how it works you'll find that out when you go to kill. It comes naturally." Tawni said answering my original question.

"How long will I stay this strong?".

"Most likely no more than a month. Why?" she asked.

"Because I need to finish something. Where is Chad?" I said with the evilest smile I think I have ever put on.

She didn't answer right away "All I know is that he went somewhere in California, why?"

"Because he's gonna have a visit from his girlfriend. I'm gonna kill him" I said as I began to walk out the door. She ran up to me fast to stop me.

"Why would you do that? Look I know your not happy about this, but it's what he thought you wanted. All of you emotions are stronger now and you don't want to make any crazy decisions. Plus you don't know what your doing, your new it's dangerous. Just wait for him to come back." she told me, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, but I'm stronger now and my minds made up, so don't try and stop me or you'll die too." She stared at me with a blank look. Before I ran off I told her one more thing, "Next time he'll remember, pay backs a bitch" and with that I sped out the door with incredible speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey next chapter will be up soon. Review and it will be up sooner. Also please check out my website for The Secret Circle (link on my porfile). Thanks again! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thank you to thoses who left a review, I'm glad you like the story. So here is the next next chapter so enjoy! And thanks again :)**

* * *

><p>Sonny's Pov:<p>

I was running, but I wasn't really sure where I was. I slowed a little and looked around,and didn't recognize anything. Then suddenly I couldn't think about anything other than my throat throbbing. It was dry or scratchy, either way it was burning. I had a feeling this meant I was hungry. I'm not sure what or how I'm supposed to kill, but Tawni said it would come natural because it was in our nature. I shuddered at that thought for a moment then went on to finding my victim, I guess you could call it.

I walked a slow pace around a building and found a drunk man step out of the back of a club. He was young with dark short wavy hair, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt; totally under-dressed for this type of club. I stood there a good distance away I wanted to see his reaction to me.

Then he said "Hey babe why don't you come over here with me?" Boy was he drunk, I could smell the alcohol off of him from a mile away, but I knew that I had him right where I wanted him to be, believing he's in control. I walked over to him like an innocent little girl until we were almost touching. "That's", he hiccuped," a good girl" he smirked. He went down to kiss me, but I gave him a looked that said no so he stopped.

"Let me" I said in a sexy and smooth tone. I went to his throat and instantly, like on command, bit hard into his skin. I heard him scream so I covered his mouth. I felt the blood slide down into my mouth. It tasted amazing, and all the pain and dryness I had just felt went away.

Chad's Pov:

"Dammit Tawni!" I yelled into the phone. I couldn't believe that she let Sonny just leave.

"I'm sorry Chad, but she wasn't like you. She was difficult" she pleaded.

I told her "I knew she would be and I warned you about that".

"No you don't understand she was..different..." her words trailed off.

"Different? Different how?"

"Chad she was mad. No not mad, angry, pissed off."

"What do you mean?" I still wasn't sure what she meant.

"Did you really ask her if she wanted this?"

"I didn't ask her specifically, no. But she wanted to be with me forever, there shouldn't be a problem." I told her starting to get nervous myself.

"Look Chad she wants you dead, and she's on her way to do that right now." Tawni told me with panic in her voice. My mouth dropped open, then I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I'll handle this" was the last thing I said and hung up the phone.

Sonny's Pov:

As I was taking in the blood I could feel the man in my arms slowly dying. I didn't want that, so I took a breath to stop myself from killing this man. Then I placed him on the ground near the door. I waited a half hour or so until the man very faintly woke up. He lifted his head slightly towards me and I looked him straight in the eyes and spoke.

"You won't remember any of what just happened. All you know is you drank to much and got kicked out of the club. You're just now waking from passing-out." When I stopped talking he looked at me like he understood, and then like I was a stranger to him. I'm not sure what I did, but it felt like I was controlling his mind, and now he did just as I asked him to, he was compelled.

I thought about that for a moment as I walked away. Had Chad ever done that to me? it didn't matter now he would be dead soon. My cell phone rang interrupting my thoughts. It was Chad's special ring. I debated weather to answer it or not, and the next thing I knew I was talking to him.

"Hello" I sounded innocent.

"Sunshine, how you feeling?" he sounded sincere.

"Well I've been better".

"Look Sonny, Tawni told me you ran off and I needed to make sure you were okay?" was he really caring?

"Chad are you scared?"

"What?" He sounded surprised.

"Are you scared" I spoke each word slow and clear.

"Sonny I could never be afraid of you. I love you"

"Don't lie. How could you love anything? You aren't even alive! Ugh just wait until I find you. I'm going to torture you and then kill you, just so you know how I felt when I woke up this morning!" I ended the call not wanting to hear what he had to say. Then I sped towards California.

Chad's Pov:

The line went dead. That wasn't Sonny. No it was her, she was hurt. I hurt her. The one person she always trusted hurt her. Me. I felt terrible, but I knew I had to stop her from doing anything to me. She needed to get through this new born thing before she made any decisions like this, but how? I pulled out my phone and called Tawni.

"Chad? What's going on?" She already sounded worried.

"I talked to her and I understand what you mean. I know why she's like this, but you have to follow her".

"What? You want me to follow that thing? Are you crazy? She'll kill me." She was scared of her, I could tell.

"Tawn she won't. You're a vampire, be sneaky. I need to know she doesn't get hurt."

"You're worried about her getting hurt, not me?"

"Look you don't know her like I do. She won't find you. Tawn you only have to follow her until I find her. If she's on her way here then we'll meet in the middle somewhere. And if you can keep track I can make sure that happens. Please" i heard her breath deep on the other end, then she spoke.

"Fine, but if I die its on your head."

"Thank you" and we ended the call.

Tawni's Pov:

I couldn't believe I was helping Chad with this, but we've been friends forever and I trust him. I sped out the door, and then slowed down until I picked up her sent. Once I found it it didn't take me long to catch up to her. I stayed a close distance behind her I didn't want to be seen. Then she stopped suddenly. Why? For someone who is so determined she's not right now. It looked like she was going to talk to someone. I couldn't tell who the other person was, other than it was a female. I looked closer and they were talking already, but about what? I inched closer until I could hear every word.

"I need your help" that was Sonny.

"Anything for you girl", they knew one another, that changes things.

"Thanks. I never knew you were a vampire though?" Sonny saidi. It's a recent improvement", they laughed.

Then Sonny said "Come on lets go". I missed the most important part of the conversation I think, but I knew the were both new borns; which only made more problems for Chad.

Chad's Pov:

"Listen to me. I think your problems are worse than you know. Sonny has found one of her friends, and she's a new born too", i heard Tawni panic through the phone. How was I supposed to calm her down from this, she didn't know things that I did.

"Look Tawn I just need you to keep an eye on her I can handle everything else okay?".

"Alright, alright, just be careful that's all".

"I will I promise", was the last thing we said on the phone.

I put my phone in my pocket and walked to my car. I needed to reach Sonny before she got any closer to where I was. If she meet me here all hell would break loose. If she wanted me dead I needed to know that she would be okay afterwards. I got in the car and drove away from the place I hoped to never see again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate? Love? Board? Review anything. Please and Thank you :) <strong>

**Follow me on Twitter: (at)doglovr95 **

**Check out my Secret Circle Fansite(link on profile)**

**Thanks again :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter in my story. I hope you like how it's going so far, please let me know. And I'm sure that almost all of you have heard about Kony2012 by now. So I don't know if you're doing anything, but please at least spread the word. Post things on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, even FanFiction. Just help, it's important. If you don't know what it is watch the video in youtube. Anyways I know this more than you want to read, but just had to say it. So anyways, enjoy chapter 4 of New Born. :D**

* * *

><p>Sonny's Pov:<p>

It was hard for me to wrap my mind around the thought of Chloe being a vampire. Yeah my best friend of all time is a vampire. Then again I never thought that I would be in the same position myself, but whatever. The main point is that I had someone to help me, and that only meant that my chances of killing Chad were even higher. That's all I wanted right now.

"Sonny I have an idea that might help us even more", Chloe said with a devious smile.

"I'm listening", was all I had to say.

"Well if we can gather vampires, new or old, that can help us capture Chad we might have more luck". I thought for a moment. This would be a wise idea to have back up for our plan to truly work. I nodded my head, and we went on the hunt for more vampires.

Tawni's Pov:

I watched as Sonny and her friend, which I now know is Chloe, talked about getting more vampires on their side, but that wasn't the only thing on my mind at the moment. I couldn't stop thinking about Chad's comment. He said he could 'handle everything else'. How could he possibly handle anything with two new vampires plus many more apparently. It's impossible. There must be something he isn't telling me. I thought about that for a moment, Chad told me everything, or at least I thought he did. Suddenly I saw Sonny speed down the road and across the state boarder, I stopped thinking and followed.

Sonny's Pov:

Chloe and I crossed over the boarder, out of New York and into Pennsylvania. We weren't moving as fast as I wanted to. Guessing that Tawni most likely told Chad what I was doing, only made it more of a problem, but I wasn't really worried about that as much as I thought I would be. I was to excited about giving Chad what he deserved. I smiled as my best friend and I were leaving to find and kill my ex-boyfriend.

*a day later*

Tawni's Pov:

I watched as Sonny and Chloe started searching for new vampires. I had a bad feeling about everything they were doing. It wasn't just the fact that they were going to kill Chad, but something else. Like getting others involved with this would cause things to go worse, but there wasn't anything I could do to stop them. Even of I wanted to I couldn't, They were to strong for me to take them both on. I may be years and years old, but I'm not stronger than two new borns. If there was only a way to get Sonny to remember how she feels about Chad. If I could get through to Sonny there might be a chance to stop all of this.

I loss my train of thought when I heard something coming up behind me. I turned around quickly to be face to face with Sonny. Crap.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Tawni. I thought we talked about you stopping me" she said.

"Who said I was stopping you. I went to find you so I could help", I lied hoping she would buy it.

"Haha you make me laugh. Chloe a little help over here were going to have something else to carry around while we go". That answered that question.

*half a month later*

Sonny's Pov:

After two weeks of running around, rounding up vampires, and planning my revenge we all had reached a half way marking point, which was a plus. As we stopped on the boarder of Colorado I looked at everyone that had come with us. Altogether Chloe and I had gathered five vampires, not including my friend and I. That may not sound like a lot, but when two of them are new borns also it sounds wonderful. I smiled as James walked up to me. He had this fascination with me, I think he loves me; which I was using to my advantage by saying I loved him too. It may sound wrong but I need him to believe it, he was one of the new borns.

"What are we doing now?" James asked me.

"We're waiting sweety. If we stay in this area we'll run into Chad. He should be on this path, right Tawni?" I looked over at her. She wasn't happy about being dragged with us.

"Yes Sonny, Chad is on his way. He'll be here any minute now" she spoke with a spiteful tone.

"Good then everything is going as planed. Chloe, did find a place where we can take care of Chad?"

"Yes. There's a hotel that has been abandoned for quite a while now, so I think it'll work" she answered me.

"Perfect" I said with an evil smile.

Tawni's Pov:

I was getting more and more nervous by the second. I had no idea what Sonny had planed for Chad, but I knew it wasn't good. We walked up to this old hotel and I could already smell the dead rats from inside. The building looked in fairly good condition considering how long its been abandoned. It had about ten floors, or what was left of them. Then I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sonny grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"You better not make any noise to alarm Chad about whats going to happen", she said.

"Oh don't worry. I wont have to, he'll know before he even walks in", I told her in a hurtful tone.

"Trust me Tawn, Chad won't even walk through those doors, he'll be dragged in", she responded in a terrifying voice, and suddenly I wasn't scared, I was terrified.

Chad's Pov:

I was getting a little worried because of these past few calls I've gotten from Tawn. She sounded like she was afraid of something. At first I just thought that she was over reacting to what Sonny may have been saying, but now I think it might have been more. I was already in Colorado, where she said Sonny would be, and I thought about what I was going to tell her. Other than sorry I didn't really have anything planed. What was I supposed to say?

I heard my phone go off and it was a text from Tawni saying

**'She's at an old abandoned hotel on 8th street meet her there.'**

I put the phone down, looked up ahead, and turns out I was closer than I thought. I pulled up to the building and I could smell Sonny, and many others with her, others I didn't know. I also sensed Tawn, she was there with her. Great Sonny did find her, she's going to hate me. I guess that answers my question to why she was acting strange. I stopped the car, got out, and took a breath before I was tackled to the ground.

Then I saw Sonny walk up to me and say "Hey baby", in the evilest voice I've ever heard come out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Board? Review what you think, it's really important. Because if I don't get reviews I don't know if you like it. Then I don't know if I should keep writing, so please tell me what you think. Thanks :D<strong>

**Follow me on Twitter: doglovr95**

**Follow me on Tumblr: doglovr95.tumblr**

**Check out my Secret Circle Fansite: http:/thesecretcirclefansite.webs.com (links on profile also)**

**Remember: KONY2012!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I didn't get like any reviews again, so I'm asking all of you very very nicely if you could. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it means a lot to me. Because that way I know you guys like the story. So even a 'I like it' or 'Cool' will work. Seriously anything. But anyways please enjoy this next chapter, because I really liked writing this one, or the ending anyways. So enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Chad's Pov: I was pulled into the building, that Tiffany had lead me to, and tied to chair. Unfortunately this wasn't how I wanted to meet back up with Sonny. I knew she was mad when I had heard her talk, but I wasn't sure how I was going to change Sonny's mind. She was dead set on doing this. She even went through all this trouble to make sure I got what I deserved, or death in my case. There was only one way out and it was going to be hard to do.<p>

Sonny's Pov: I looked at Chad, very proud of myself. I wanted to be alone with him, it was the only way I could make my torture more fun for myself. "Everyone leave me with him" I spoke like I ran the place, which I did.

"But Son-" I heard James try and protest, but he stopped short when I glared at him.

"I said leave", I said clenching my teeth together, so I wouldn't over react.

Once we were alone Chad was the first to speak. "Sonny I know your mad..." his words trailed off when he saw the look on my face.

Then I spoke, "Mad? You think I'm just mad? Chad I'm furious with you. How could you do this to me? Just take my life away from me for your own selfish reasons?".

"Sonny I love you, and you said you wanted us to be together forever. Remember?" he questioned me.

"When I said forever it did give you the go ahead to turn me into a vampire" I said with spite in my voice.

"Sonny I'm sorry, but you don't want to-".

"I don't want to what?" I cut him off by yelling. "You mean I don't want to kill you? Oh no that would happen to fast. I want something slow and painful".

"If you hurt me you'll regret it later" he said calm like it was going to change his fate.

"No I don't think I will. I think that knowing your gone and out of my life with help with the pain".

"You say that now when all your emotions are heighten to level no human can't even comprehend. The reason you're so full of anger is because that's the only one intensified right now. Once your new born stuff wears down the other emotions will start to come in too, and if you loved me before the change, then you'll only love me more. You'll kill your self for hurting me if you do anything. If you just give it time-".

"Time? You want me to give it more time? I hate you Chad! No time is ever going to change that. I'll see you late" I spoke with hate and left the room. I would have my fun soon.

*later that evening*

Chad's Pov: I sat there tied to chair, in a dark room, hungry as ever. I had thought about eating before hand, but now I wish I had more than ever. I heard someone step into the room, and I saw Tawn walk in holding a glass.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay, could be better, and you?"

"Same. Here I brought you something to eat" she said and lifted the glass to my lips so I could drink, but I didn't.

"Aren't you hungry?" She looked worried, again.

"Yes. But Tawn Sonny wouldn't just let you in here with a drink without it being contaminated".

"She didn't send me I came on my own" she was trying to defend herself, but I saw right through it.

"Tawn you're a terrible liar, plus I can smell the vervain from here. You should just go".

She walked out of the room shaking. I had never seen her so scared before. It made me want to tell her everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't. I knew it wasn't going to. And if Sonny did kill me she most likely would kill Tawni too, before she looses her new vampire strength, that is. I heard the door open once more, and I knew it was Sonny by the way her foot steps sounded.

"Well look here someone is smarter than they look. That's okay I have something else for you anyways" her tone still evil as ever. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm and then it felt like it was burning. She had plunged a needle into my arm, and it was full of vervain. I screamed out in pain. She repeated this with several other needles until I blacked out.

Sonny's Pov: The next morning I felt proud of what I had done to Chad, though it wasn't much it meant more. I only had two weeks left before this new born stuff would wear off, I was going to use every bit of it. I could tell the smile on my face was evil. I walked over to were Chad was 'sleeping' and I felt weird all of a sudden, like I cared. I quickly shook it off and repressed it so I could slap him.

"Wake up!" I yelled and smacked him hard across the face. I saw him jump at the pain, and noticed he was weak. Perfect.

"It looks like you're a little tired" I had humor in my voice.

"I'm getting weaker, and I'm hungry, but you already knew that" he said like he didn't care.

"Don't state the obvious Chad, it's not going to get you anywhere". I giggled a little.

"Sonny stop playing this game, if you're going to kill me just do it already. Save me the time of trying to get you to change your mind". He was really giving up, this wasn't going to be any fun if he just gave up. I needed to hit him where it really hurt, his heart.

"James" I called out. I knew if Chad saw me with James it might strike up some feelings to keep holding on. I saw him walk into the room. This was going to be very entertaining.

"Sonny what do you need?" James asked, willing to do anything.

"Just you sweety" I smiled like a little girl with a crush. I pulled him close to me and kissed him, with what would look like passion. I saw out of the corner of my eye Chad looked shocked. Yes! This is what I wanted. I pulled away slowly from James and gave him a sexy smile, and let him go on his way. Then I heard Chad laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed.

"You think kissing another guy is going to hurt me? Sonny he's just your pet, I know that. You're just using him for help, and attempting to make me jealous" he said with a smile.

"He's not a pet Chad, I love him".

"Yeah I'll believe that when you actually kill me". He was testing my patience.

I slide the chair back fast up against the wall and strangled him against the wall. "Look Chad, don't test me anymore than you already are. I'll kill you when I'm ready. You're lucky you're alive still" I said clenching my teeth together. Then I spit in his face, let the chair fall back in place, and turned around to walk away.

"All bark not bite" I heard while my back was turned. "Sonny if you really don't love me anymore why don't you just kill me already? Oh right I forgot you're starting to care again. Yeah that would be the new born anger wearing off, soon you'll hate yourself for doing thi-" that was the last straw. At the speed of light I grabbed the stake off the table not far from me and stabbed him a centimeter away from his heart. I heard him scream out in pain, and I made sure to show him my fangs and anger on my face.

"Next time I won't miss", I said changing my face back and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate? Bored? Review anything guys PLEASE! NO REVIEWS MEANS NO UPDATES. Please and Thank you :D<strong>

**Twitter: doglovr95**

**Tumblr: doglovr95.tumblr.com**

**Secret Circle Fansite: http:/thesecretcirclefansite.webs.com (link on porflie also)**

**Thanks again :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile since my last update, but is should be worth the wait. I think this is my favorite chapter ever! It's very emotional so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks and Review please.**

* * *

><p>Chad's Pov: I was gasping for breath when I saw Tawni flash in and pull out the stake. I screamed again, "Sorry" she said with a look of pain in her face.<p>

"It's okay" I spoke trying to hold back another scream, "Thanks by the way". I saw how panicked Tawni looked. I wish she didn't have to see all this, I think that's what hurt the most.

"Chad I don't know why you push her so much. She already hates you enough".

"Tawn I'm getting to her. When she slapped me this morning I wasn't really asleep, and I saw the look in her eyes. Tawn, it was the Sonny I fell in love with, the one I changed. I can't give up now".

"You know she's probably hearing us right now". "I doubt that. Once she leaves the room she leaves it. She wants to see me in pain not hear it. Look Tawn you should go before Sonny hurts you more" I said as I watched her hold back tears and then she sped out of the room.

I looked down at my wound it was almost healed. I just had to wait this out a little longer. I know the angrier I make her, and the more I say I just want her to kill me, then Sonny will want to torture me harder. Then the new born in her will go away then she can really decide how she feels about me.

Sonny's Pov: I walked away after hearing Tawni and Chad's conversation. He was stupid to think I wouldn't listen. I plan on killing him tomorrow. I'm not going to let this new born stuff wear off anymore than it has to. I don't love Chad and I never will again.

*The next morning*

I felt his arms wrap around my waste. He brushed my hair off my shoulder, and kissed my neck. I looked up into the night sky as I heard him whisper "I love you". I smiled. I held onto his hands and enjoyed his soft touch. I turned around and stared into his eyes. "I love you too" I said as I went to kiss him...

I sat up suddenly in my bed. The dream had been so vivid, and just like the night he had changed me. I wanted to hate Chad so bad right now, but I couldn't, something was stopping me. Then I pushed those feelings away and focused my mind on killing Chad. I pulled myself out of the bed and went to the closet, grabbed a black tank top and a pair of dark blue short shorts. I threw the clothes on quickly and made my way out of the room. I was stopped short when James came up to me.

"Hey Sonny" he touched my arm.

I pushed him off, "What do you want James?" I didn't have time for this.

"I just thought we could spend time together, and then you could get back to Chad later" he smiled. Chad was right, he was just a toy, and now he was an unwanted one.

"Look James, babe. Not now okay? Chad is at the top of my list, I'll spend time with you later." No I won't. He nodded and I walked away rolling my eyes. I had to figure out a way to get rid of him. I stepped down the stairs of the hotel and heard whispering. It was Chloe and Seth, the other new born.

"Why are we still here, we got the guy lets run away together" I heard him say.

"Not yet. I promise though. Just give me more time, I have to let Sonny know before we just take off. Plus we need the money".

"What money?" I said interrupting their conversation.

"Um nothing Sonny, excuse us" she panicked, weird.

I finished my way down stairs and looked at Chad sitting, in what used to be the lobby, tied to his chair completely passed out. I felt a rush of sorrow burst through me. I couldn't help but cry for him. Then I realized what I was doing, and managed to stop the tears and push back the pain again. I remember everything he put me through and soon I felt anger instead of hurt.

"Is it time for me to die yet?" I heard his raspy voice.

"No, but soon". He looked up at me, and I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Good maybe you can finally be happy".

"Chad I will never be happy, whether you're in my life or not, because I am stuck like this forever. You made me this" I motioned my hands at myself, "and I can't change it. How can I live a life like this and be truly happy?" I tried to hold back my tears.

"Sonny you can be happy. If you still love me then we can live a life full of happiness" he had a weak smile.

"Why would I want to be with you?" I let a tear fall as I stepped closer to him.

"Because I love you" I heard the pain in his voice, and I suddenly knew he did care.

"I want you dead" I breathed out.

"You're not a killer Sonny, I don't see that in you".

"You made me this!" I sped over and kicked the table down, and watched it fly across the room. I saw Chad jolt at the sudden movement. I turned to him, "You made me what I am! You made me a...monster" I tried to regain my composure while I cried. I ran and picked up a knife and cut Chad's ropes off. "Get up" I choked. He didn't move. "Get up!" I knocked him off the chair and dropped the knife. He slowly stood up, and looked deep into my eyes. "I want you to fight back" I sucked in my tears.

"I won't fight you Sonny". I slapped him right across the face.

"Fight back!" I yelled.

"No" he spoke trying to stay strong.

I grabbed him and through him across the room. "I want you to fight for me!" I rushed over to him and kicked him hard. He flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall. "If you love me so much" I was crying as I walked over to him slowly. "Then why won't you fight?" I screamed at him.

"Because I love" I saw him struggle to stand.

"That's not good enough! If you ever want me back then fight" I spoke like every word was killing me.

Chad's Pov: I stood up as she yelled at me. She came up fast and knocked me down again. Then she hovered over me. "Fight for me Chad!" I pushed her off and I saw her body fly across the room. I made myself stand, and ran over to her. She was laying on the floor when she suddenly stood up. "That's a good boy" she flashed her evil smile. She pushed me up against the wall on the other side of the room and held me by the throat. "Come on babe". I changed my face, and took my leg and kicked her right behind her knee and she fell to the ground.

"Whatever you say" I whispered in her ear and lifted her by her shirt and slid her across the floor. I heard a thud, but she was up in a flash with her face changed. We ran at each other, head on, and I slammed her to the ground.

"What now?" She asked as she changed her face back.

I changed mine, "I win". With a smile I kissed her with passion. Sonny kissed me back without hesitation. We both smiled through the kiss.

James's Pov: I walked into the lobby, curious to see what all the noise was. That's when I saw Sonny and Chad kissing. I thought she was killing him. I knew she never felt they way I did about her, but I never thought she'd fall back into _his_ arms. I guess I'll have to take care of her problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Bored? Review please guys. More Reviews=Faster update.<strong>

**Twitter: doglovr95**

**Tumblr: doglovr95.tumblr.com**

**Secret Circle Fansite: http:/thesecretcirclefansite.webs.com**

**Secret Circle Twitter: TSCfansite**

**Thanks again! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Okay so I still don't know if you all really like this story or not becuase I'm not getting reviews. I'm guessing that you do, so I wrote another chapter. But if you could please leave a review so I know to continue. Thanks and enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Sonny's Pov: I laid underneath Chad, kissing him. I knew I would regret this later, but iwas enjoying it now. A part of me still hated him, but right now, in this moment, I wouldn't let myself think about it. I just wanted to have this, every bit of it. Kissing Chad reminded me of all the good times that I had with him before my change, and I loved it. Off in the in the distance I heard something. I quickly turned Chad and I over, so I was on top. Then I listened closer.<p>

Chad knew something was wrong, "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something that's all" I smiled down at him. He sat up and held me, making sure I didn't fall back. He went to kiss me, but then I heard James run up the stairs and pulled away from Chad. He looked at me confused.

"Sonny what's going on? I thought..." his words trailed off when he saw my evil smile.

I slowly started to push him back down, "You thought what? That all was forgiven? That I was just going to take you back?". I knew I sounded scary, which is what I wanted. "Chad this meant nothing", that was a lie it meant everything, "I was just trying to throw you off your game" nice, lie again.

"Sonny you don't mean that. I could tell", he touched me lightly and looked into my eyes, "I could tell through the kiss. You felt it, I felt it. Don't lie to me, please" he was begging. Go ahead and make it easier on me.

"Chad I'm not lying to you, but I guess I do play a game very well" I smirked. Then I picked him up and tied him back up in his chair. I whispered in his ear, "It meant nothing," and I went straight upstairs to my room.

Chad's Pov: It meant nothing. It meant nothing. The words played over and over in my head. She was lying, she had to be, I knew she was. That kiss had so much passion, it was impossible for her not to feel it too. No, I know she felt it because she was part of what made it so amazing. I had her right there, willing to take me back. How did I loose her that quickly? Something had to of scared her off. My thoughts were stopped short when Tawni walked into the room.

"Can you please explain to me what just happened in here?" She seemed a little angry, yet still scared.

"I thought I got through to Sonny, but something caused her to run off" I explained.

"You mean all that noise in here was you getting through to her. Look at you", she gestured her hands at me, "you don't look like you got through to her. It looks like she beat you".

"The bruises will heal". I tried to think more, but Tawni kept talking.

"Chad listen, I know you think that Sonny is going to come back to you, but I think it's time that you face the facts. She's gone". Maybe she was right, but I still thought that there was more to that kiss than Sonny said.

That's when I decided, "Tawn I'm not giving up. I almost had her today. If that means I have to get hurt a few more times before it happens, then so be it. Because I'm not giving up that easily" it was the best decision I've ever made.

Sonny's Pov: I slowly walked through the door, into my room, I knew someone else was in there. I sensed it. "James", I saw him walk out of the shadows, "why are you hiding in here?" I wasn't too happy with him right now. I knew he was the person I had heard.

"I saw you Sonny," he sounded like he was hurt, "I saw you with him". He said the word with disgust, and like he was crying.

"James I don't know what you saw," nice, lie again Sonny.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I thought you loved me?" He started yelling. I had a feeling playing this game with him was no longer a good idea.

"James I do," wow don't bother with honesty any more, "please tell me what you think you saw?"

"I told you already!" he started to step closer to me.

"Don't raise your voice at me James," I was starting to become angry, "I'm not afraid to hurt you and you of all people know that".

"Sonny stop! Just stop! If you want to hurt me fine. Kill me if that makes you feel better. It doesn't matter to me. I watched you kiss Chad". Great he did see it all. I was hoping that he only saw some of what happened. Now it was going to be harder to get out of.

"James, I kissed Chad to throw him off his game. So he would let his guard down. You know I love you" I stepped closer to him.

"Don't take one step closer to me Sonny. You're lying to me I can see it in your face". Why does everyone keep saying I'm lying, oh because you are dummy.

"James I would never lie to you". Well that was a lie, might as well add it to the list. It's long enough.

"There you go again," I saw him try to hold back his anger, "but it doesn't matter Sonny I'll fix this little problem." He said problem with disgust.

"James," I said calmly hoping it would help him, "Chad is being taken care of, you know that".

"Yeah right Sonny. If you were taking care of him then why isn't he dead? Huh? You would have killed him by now, like you promised". He was right. I knew, and obviously he knew it. I should have killed him by now, but I couldn't. and especially not now. All my feelings for him were starting to come back. As much as I wanted to deny it, I was falling for Chad again, but I needed time to know for sure. To know how I truly feel. I just need to keep James from doing anything stupid, because I could tell he was planning something.

"James you're right," maybe this route would help, "but I need you to give more time".

"More time?" He was yelling again. I didn't like that, and I made sure to show him. "Sonny you shouldn't need more time. If you love me you'll kill him".

"I...I can't, not yet, but James I promise..."

"No!" he cut me off. "No more promises. I'll take care of this myself" he breathed out in anger.

Then he sped by me unexpectedly, before I had a chance to stop him. I followed him downstairs and met him in front of the entryway of the lobby, where Chad could hear. "James stop. There's nothing you need to take care of" I reached out to touch him, but he pulled away.

"I think differently". Then before I could stop him he ran over to Chad and reached up to stake him in the heart.

"Chad!" I screamed out in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Bored? 5 Reviews=Update! Tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Please and thank you :D<strong>

**Twitter: doglovr95**

**Tumblr: thesecretcirclefansite.tumblr.com**

**Secret Circle fansite: http:/thesecretscirclefansite.webs.com**

**Secret Circle fansite Twitter: TSCfansite**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a little bit slow, but trust me the next one is better. I wanted to focus more attention on emotions with this chapter. Hope it comes out that way. Anyways I hope you like it, and again please REVIEW! Thanks and enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chad's Pov: I could hear Sonny arguing with that new born, James I think, who she "claimed" to have feelings for. "Don't pretend like you don't know. I thought you loved me?" I heard James yell. Sounds like her little pet isn't following orders any more. I thought that would get out of hand for her. "Sonny stop!" I'm not sure what he said next, but I think I heard him say he saw Sonny and I kiss. Well now I was able to put the pieces together. Sonny did hear someone, James. That's why she ran off. I had gotten through to her. My thoughts stop short when James shouted out in pain I think, "No! No more promises!" Then the voices got louder, like they were just outside the lobby.<p>

It was Sony's voice I heard first "James stop. There's nothing you need to take care of." She sounded panicked, I haven't heard her like in a long time.

Then James spoke "I think differently". Suddenly, out of nowhere, James came lunging at me with a stake. Shit. I heard Sonny's voice last, screaming my name. Things started to go black.

Sonny's Pov: Before I could stop James he ran over to Chad and reached up to stake him in the heart. "Chad!" I screamed out in pain. Things began to spin out of control, and I started moving without even thinking about it. I sped over to James, and grabbed the stake off of the table as fast as I've ever moved. Then I staked James. I saw the look of total pain and fear on his face.

He began to slowly fall to floor and spoke with his last breath "Why?" A question I knew I could never answer. His body began to lose every ounce of life that it had. All his veins showed and his body's color turned gray as he hit the ground. His body was so stiff and lifeless it was hard to believe he was ever alive. My own body began to shake. I had just killed someone, a person. My knees started to give out, so I fell to the floor and cried hugging my knees to my chest. I lost Chad, and killed James. He never did anything wrong, well he killed Chad. But now he was dead, so what did I gain from this.

That's when Chloe spoke "What the hell Sonny? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Shit" Seth said. No way was I going to sit here and listen to them chew me out. I gathered all my strength and pushed my emotions back. I stood up with complete composure

"What? Oh this" I pointed to James and Chad's lifeless bodies "well James didn't listen to me and I got angry. This is what happens when someone doesn't obey orders." I stepped closer to them.

"Yeah but did he really deserve to die?" Chloe was trying to hold back her own tears I could tell.

"Oh shut the hell up Chloe. He's dead now and there isn't anything you or anyone else for that matter can do about it."

"Then tell me what he did that was so bad that he deserved death?" James did nothing but kill the man that I should have killed long ago. Because I didn't he tried to do it for me and then I killed him because I discovered I still loved him. That was the truth of it all.

"I told you he didn't listen" I walked over to the entryway of the lobby where Chloe and Seth were standing. I stood right next to Chloe and choked out "Clean it up," I looked over at the bodies one last time then faced her again, "but leave Chad. I'll take care of him. Then I want the two of you to get the hell out." I turned out on my heels and ran back upstairs to the room I was in. I collapsed on the floor as soon as I got in. I cried and cried. My thoughts were running crazy. I didn't know what was left or right any more, everything was jumbled. I killed James, a person, for no reason. It didn't help me get Chad back all it did was cause me more hurt. I curled my body into a ball and cried until I feel asleep.

Tawni's Pov: After everything had calmed down I went to go talk to Chad again, but then I saw his body. Chloe and Seth were attending to James' dead body not far way.

"What the hell happened?" I blurted out without even thinking. I rushed over to Chad's body.

"Didn't Sonny tell you stay hidden away?" Chloe was giving me attitude.

"Chloe if you don't back the hell up I swear I will kill you. Now tell me what happened" I felt the anger rush up through me.

"We don't know really. We came in and saw Sonny stake James. We're still not sure how Chad died, but apparently James didn't follow orders so she killed him."

"Where's Sonny?" I don't think I've sounded or been this mad before. All Chloe did was point a finger upstairs.

I ran up the stairs in anger and busted through the door. "Get up!" I yelled and kicked Sonny across the floor, she hit the wall fast and hard.

"Tawni..." she said my name in disgust while standing up.

"You killed Chad! You know he kept telling me that there was a chance for you, and for a second I believed him. But you actually did it, you killed him. Was it worth it Sonny!" I was yelling, my emotions were everywhere.

"Shut up Tawni! I didn't kill Chad!" I saw tears fall from her face. I had never seen her so hurt before. She took a deep breath before talked again "James did." My whole body froze. Sonny was telling the truth, I could see it in her eyes and she was hurting too.

"You still loved him didn't you?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"I tried to stop James it just all happened so fast, and it was so unexpected. I was angry and I killed James. So yes I still love him Tawni" she threw her arms up in the air. Then she brought her hands down her face, "I don't know what to do." I watched her cry again.

I was going to say something until Chloe and Seth walked in, "We're leaving."

"Glad to hear it," Sonny was annoyed with them, and they weren't needed anymore. They sped out of the room and it was just Sonny and me again.

Sonny's Pov: I watched as Chloe and Seth left this room for the last time. I was glad to be getting rid of them. I didn't need their help any more, and now they were just in the way. So now I was just stuck with Tawni.

"I'm sorry," was the next thing I heard her say.

"Thanks," I had sarcasm in my voice.

"I don't mean about Chad. I mean about killing James. I know that he wasn't someone you cared about, but you still killed him. I know what it's like to kill another vampire out of anger." She was trying to make me feel better, but right now I didn't really want to hear a sob story.

I looked at her, "Tawni I know you're trying to help, but I don't really want to talk about it. Killing James isn't that big of a deal for me anyways." No it was a huge deal and I can't stop thinking about the look on his face when I killed him.

"Fine, you don't have to talk to me about it, but I know how you're feeling. I bet you can't get his face out of your head. The moment when he looked right into your eyes and all you can see is the pain, the shock." Could she read my mind? "It's different than killing a human. You don't have to see their face." I wish she would stop. "All you feel with a human is their body go limp, and it's over. But killing James you saw his face, you saw everything." That's when I broke.

"Yes, okay," I started to cry again. "Are you happy now? I regret killing James, but at the same time I wish I had made him suffer. Now leave me alone." She was about to speak again, but something else caught our attention. Someone was downstairs.

"Do you think it's Chloe and Seth" Tawni asked already knowing what I was thinking, Chad.

"No, they wanted to leave awhile ago they wouldn't hang around. It's some else. Let's go." We both sped downstairs and saw another woman, someone I didn't know, standing over Chad's body. Tawni and I started to move toward her, but something stopped us from moving.

"Time to wake up brother," she said pulling out the stake in Chad's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Bored? Tell me what you think. More Reviews=Faster Update<strong>

**Twitter: doglovr95**

**The Secret Circle fansite...**

**Twitter: TSCfansite**

**Tumblr: thesecretscirclefansite.tumblr.com**

**Website: http:/thesecretcirclefansite.webs.com**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you to those who did review. I'm glad to here you like the story. Alright so this chapter will give you some of the background story of Tawni and Chad's relatioship. I hope you like it. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Sonny's Pov: "Time to wake up brother" she said pulling out the stake in Chad's chest. Then I watched as the stake fell to the ground, and she dusted off her hands and said "There." I looked over at Tawni hoping she would know what's going on, but her face looked more frightened than mine.<p>

So I spoke first "Who the hell are you?"

She smiled giddy like, "Oh we haven't been formally introduced, I'm Penelope," she reached her hand out for me to shake. I gave her the 'hell no' look and she pulled back quietly saying "Okay." We all stood in awkward silence for awhile, and it gave me time to look at her. She had brown long hair, nothing like Chad's, and what looked like fire in her golden brown eyes. "Well since Sonny doesn't want to talk to me" she knew my name "maybe my old friend Tawni would."

She smiled at Tawni waiting for a response, "I don't know you." Tawni chocked out.

That's it I needed to know what wad going on,"Who the hell are you?" She was about to talk and I knew she was going to say her name again, so I interrupted her. "And I don't mean your name, what and who are you?" I had anger in my voice but I didn't care.

"Wow you're a feisty one aren't you. I see why Chad fell in love with you." She perked up and smirked, it looked like Chad's smirk. "I'm Chad's sister, Penelope. But now I have a question for Tawni. You honesty don't remember me?" Tawni shook her head no and Penelope laughed, what an evil laugh. "That's funny, my brother never sises to amaze me" she nudged him on the floor. "I can't believe that he made you forget he turned you" she laughed again.

"Chad didn't turn me, I would remember if my best friend turned me." Tawni was getting angry now too, I guess she found her strength. "I don't even know who you are!" Tawni yelled, man was she pissed.

"It's not nice to yell at friends" this girl was trying to control her own anger. "How about I make you remember" she walked over to Tawni, holding her by the shoulders, talking fast.

Tawni's Pov: This girl seemed like someone I knew in a distant memory, but I couldn't remember. I snapped at her because she was getting on my nerves. "It's not nice to yell at friends" she said clenching her teeth. "How about I make you remember" she walked over to me, held me down, and started talking to me. That's when the memory started to form, a memory from 1925...

_I was walking out of the Speakeasy looking for my husband. "Nickolas? Nickolas where are you?" I called out hoping for an answer. The man just left, he couldn't have gotten far. That's when I heard voices down in the alley to my right. I looked over and saw a man and a woman, who seem to be holding a body, arguing about something. I stepped closer to listen. _

_"Come on Chad live a little" the woman said handing him the body. _

_"Penelope I said no" he pushed it away. "Let's just go, before someone sees" he said. _

_"Father would not be pleased. You're so weak, it's just a human. You don't want to disappoint daddy." Then she bit down on the mans neck. What were they doing, I walked closer hoping to put a face to those voices. _

_"I don't care what father thinks of me. Let the man go he's dead already." He ripped the body away from her and I watched his lifeless body fall. Every bone in my body was telling me to run because these people were killers, but I just kept walking slowly forward. "I said let's go Penelope" the man was angry now. _

_"Oh live a little" then I saw her face, or more her mouth, covered in blood. The mans blood. Run! I tried to tell myself, but I couldn't because that's the moment I recognized the man. _

_"Charles" my voice was shaky. He turned to face me. _

_"Teonca, what are you doing out here alone?" He walked to my side, but I pulled away looking at the person on the ground, Nickolas. _

_"Nickolas!" I screamed and ran to him, kneeling on the ground. "Nickolas! Nickolas! Wake up, please" I begged crying. Charles came and knelled beside me, and I flinched when he touched me. "Stay away!" I yelled standing up and moving away from both of them. _

_"Teonca please" he moved toward me as I backed away. _

_It was the woman who spoke again, "Another one of your friends I presume. Chad you know fathers rules. I'll take care of this." She rushed over behind me, covered my mouth, and turned my neck to left, exposing my throat. _

_"Penelope don't" he said firmly. _

_"If you don't I will" her voice was just as firm. _

_"Please, Penelope don't hurt her" he looked as though he was going to cry. Then she tossed me to the ground, like I was nothing. I fell and didn't move. "_

_You're pathetic Chad. If father found out that you were attached to another human he would kill you on the spot." Charles walked over to me and helped me up. "We are so much better than humans," she gestured her hand towards me, "you disgust me. I see why father calls you a disgrace to this family. You kill her or you turn before father finds out, because I'm not covering for you this time." She said and then she was gone in the next second. _

_"Charles what is going on here, and why is Nickolas dead?" I was scared. Charles just hugged me and said "Shh, everything is going to be okay." I started to cry in his arms. Then he pulled back from me and looked as though he was going to cry. _

_"I'm so sorry Teonca," his face began to change and he bit into my neck. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth, and suddenly everything went black. When I woke up again I was in a new room, a place I had never scene before. I jumped out of bed and Charles came up to me. I started to back away when he walked towards me "What did you do to me?" Then he grabbed me unexpectedly and looked into my eyes and started commanding things to me, making me forget. _

_"Teonca, you are going to forget everything that happened last night. You don't have any momory of who I am or my sister Penelope. Any memory you have of me needs to go away. You don't know who changed you, but you know you're going to be okay. You met me last night for the first time and helped me go through my own change. Now we're best friends, you call me Chad, Charles doen't exsit. You're name is Tawni, that's what you go by now. Teonca is a very distant, and painful memory." Then suddenly everything was better, and the pain was gone. _

I came out of the memory angry. Penelope was staring at me waiting for me to finally talk to her. "I remember," I managed to say first. Then the anger came through my voice, "You killed my husband! You tried to kill me!"

"That's my girl, welcome back" she answered in return.

Sonny's Pov: I had no idea what was going on. Tawni remembered what exactly, "What is going on?" I yelled, "I need answers now." That's when I saw Chad finally stand up, and look over at everyone.

"Pen?" He questioned for a moment, and suddenly he knew what was going on by looking at Tawni. "Penelope! What are you doing here?"

The girl just laughed, "It's about time you waked up brother, you've missed a lot. I think our friend Tawni has had a revaluation." She walked over to him with her evil smirk.

"You didn't?" Chad looked stunned, and walked over to Tawni, who backed away. "Tawni" Chad sounded like he was begging.

"Don't" Tawni said and left the room.

"Can someone please tell me what's going? Like for starters, why you're alive" I pointed to Chad.

"Oh that's a simple Sonny" Penelope began but was cut off by Chad.

"Pen stop" he was angry.

"Why Chad, she has a right to know."

"Penelope you've done enough. Tawni hates me" Chad threw his hands up in the air.

"It's not my fault that you lied, oh wait you just made her forget her whole life. You manipulated her mind so that you two could stay friends, because you're weak." She spat the words out with so much hate.

"That still doesn't give you the right! I took those memories away so she wouldn't hurt any more, and now look where she is."

"Oh please Chad more than half her pain is from her learning that her best friend made her forget everything" Penelope said.

"Stop for a freaking damn minute!" I yelled I needed answers, I was done being in the dark. "I have had no idea what's been going on since this...since this bitch showed up, and I need answers now. For one why is Chad still breathing?" I took a moment to breath and Penelope came up to me.

"You want answers fine" she started again sounding angry.

"Pen stop" Chad warned.

"We're originals, as in the first vampires ever. There, done," she said turning to face Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Bored? What'd you think? Were you shocked, surprsied, or did you see that coming? Please tell me what you thought, I love honesty. Thanks and remember More Reviews=Faster Update. Thanks again :D<strong>

**Twitter: doglovr95**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that it has been foreven since my last update. I got busy with finals and then the SAT and ACT, it seemed like timed just got away from me. But now that school and tests are over hopefully I will be updating a lot more often. Also I just wanted to thank you to all who review because I'm happy to hear that you like the story. Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter and remember to review. Thanks :D**

* * *

><p>Chad's Pov: I woke up to complete chaos! I have no idea what the hell was really going on, but seeing Penelope made me understand everything. Right now I'm really pissed off that she told Tawni the truth, or in my case made her remember. I cared way to much about her to just let her die, but I couldn't just sit back and watch her live her life in pain. I couldn't live with myself. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, but it wasn't working at the moment.<p>

That's when Sonny spoke up, "Can someone please tell me what's going? Like for starters, why you alive?" She pointed towards me, and had a total look of confusion. Crap now I have to explain things to her too.

"Oh that's a simple Sonny" Penelope began, but I quickly cut her off.

"Pen stop" I cleenched my teeth. I wasn't risking Sonny find out without me telling her first.

"Why Chad, she has a right to know."

"Penelope you've done enough. Tawni hates me" I threw his hands up in the air with annoyance.

"It's not my fault that you lied, oh wait you just made her forget her whole life. You manipulated her mind so that you two could stay friends, because you're weak." She spat the words out with so much hate. My sister and I haven't talked in years due to my personal view of humans, but right now I could careless about that I was simply pissed.

"That still doesn't give you the right! I took those memories away so she wouldn't hurt any more, and now look where she is."

"Oh please Chad more than half her pain is from her learning that her best friend made her forget everything" Penelope said, she wasn't holding back any anger either.

"Stop for a freaking damn minute!" Sonny yelled beginning to get pissed herself. "I have had no idea what's been going on since this...since this bitch showed up, and I need answers now. For one why is Chad still breathing?" I was about to speak up, but Penelope stepped in before me, and walked up to Sonny.

"You want answers fine" she started again sounding angry.

"Pen stop" I warned and took a step closer, thinking she would back down again like earlier.

"We're originals, as in the first vampires ever. There, done," she said turning to face me.

"Damn it Pen!" I thought she would have backed off for once. Then I saw the look of confusion in Sonny's eyes, but worse I saw the hurt. "Sonny" I was begging again.

"Chad..." she was about to cry "I can't" and she sped out of the room. I was about to go after her when Pen spoke again.

"What, are you going to ease her memories to?"

"Pen" I said turning to face her "don't start with me. I think you've hurt me enough today, don't you agree?" The anger came through my voice. Penelope went and sat in the chair I had been in for days.

"Oh brother this isn't half as bad as what father is going to do to you and" she looked up to the direction Sonny had ran "her."

"What do you mean her? I took care of that when I went to California, that's why I left her." I felt like my body could break in a million pieces, just shatter and never be out back together. My life was falling apart right in front of me and there was nothing I could do to change it.

"Chad don't you get it. Father has had vampires, and humans all placed in your life so he could check up on you." Pen laughed a little and I just stood there shocked. "You really don't get it. He's done this time Chad. He wants you dead, and I came here to save you." I looked at her

"Since when do you do anything to help me without getting something in return." I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, like always.

"Can't I do things for my brother" she came up and put her hand on my shoulder, then broke out laughing. "I'm sorry" she took a moment to breath "I can't even say that with a straight face." She got real serious suddenly "I'm here to take care of the problem. Boys!" She yelled and several faces I had seen in my life once before appeared.

"So you're going to kill me? After everything you're just going to kill me because daddy says so?" I said 'daddy' with a bitter tone. I hated my father always have and always will.

"After everything?" She questioned, "You mean like how you killed Jonathan?"

"Damn it Pen! I told you I never killed him Trevor did. And deep down you know it's true." I looked at her hoping that she would stop thinking that I killed him.

"Don't lie" she spat. Then she walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "I'll give you a little time to help save your girl, but I doubt she'll listen to you."

She was giving me a chance to get away "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, because father will be after you again, and soon." Then she walked over to the other vampires, and I sped of to find Sonny, fast.

Sonny's Pov: I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away, far away. I could feel the tears on my face. I didn't know what to think any more. I felt like every time I would let Chad in I would learn something else that he was hiding from me. I stopped running for a moment and looked around and noticed I was in a park. Walking over to a bench, I sat down and took a moment to calm down and think things through. I looked up at the stars, I pulled my knees into my chest and cried some more. That's when I heard someone come up from behind me. I stood up quickly and turned and faced Chad.

"What do you want Chad?" I sat back down in the chair.

"I just want to talk to you" he paused and sat down, "about everything."

"There's nothing to talk about Chad. You lied to me again" I wiped my tears and looked away.

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you everything."

"Don't try to phase it differently. Just leave me alone." I folded my arms and crossed my leags in anoyance.

"Please, can you just give me a chance to explain?" I looked over and saw the plea through his eyes.

"Why should I let you explain, how do I know you're not going to cover it up with another lie?"

"I won't, I promise" he held my hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"Fine" I gave in and removed my hands from his grasp. "Why don't you start by explaining what being an 'Original' means." If he his going to tell me everything it should at least be what I want to hear. He rubed the back of his neck before he began.

"Well it means what you think t meas. My family and I were the very first vampires ever created. Our family was cursed by a witch thousands of years ago. She meant it to be a punishment, but my father took it as a gift, and in turned killed her. He called it his way of saying thank you." He pasued and then went on, "Basically we're no different than any other vampires, except our powers are stronger. We can compell humans and vampires, which is what Penelope did to Tawni. Also the common wooden stakes don't kill us, they just hurt really bad." He chuclked at that for a moment.

"What does kill you?" I questioned.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you that yet." I gave him a look and he knew what it meant, so he continued. "It comes from a special tree, that was burned down many years ago, and there are only a few stakes actually around, and my father has most of them." I just sat there thinking for a moment, trying to let everything he just said to me in. "Sonny?" He questioned looking concerned.

"Chad just give me some time. It's a lot to take in all at once. I mean I just learned that you are a completely different person than I thought you were."

"That's just it Sonny we don't really have time." I saw the panic in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Sonny, Pen was told to take you and I back to my father, and she only gave me a small amount of time to get away." He turned and looked into my eyes again.

"Chad you expect me to just get up and leave with you, when I barly know what's going on." I was trying not to cry again.

"Sonny I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm telling you that if we don't run they are going to kill us." He reached out for my hands, "I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important."

I pulled away, "Chad I'm gonna need more than that, I'm sorry." That's when I heard a noise off in the distance, it sounded like a group of people coming closer to where we sat.

"Sonny please" I saw hurt and panic in his eyes.

"Chad I..." my words trailed off, I didn't know what to say to him. The foots steps were getting closer, and Chad knew it too.

"Sonny if you're not going to go with me then I need you to drink this." He handed me a tiny glass bottle that was filled with some kind of liquid.

"What is it?"

"Drink it first, trust me you'll know." He pushed me to open it. I took it up to my lips and instantly knew what it was.

"This is vervain, you want me to drink something that can poison me?" I stood up angry considering what he had just asked me a minute ago.

"Sonny" he stood up to, "that's not what's it's for. By drinking this it will keep you from being compelled by any of my family for at least a couple of days. It will protect you that's all. Trust me." I saw the hurt and panic in his eyes and took a deep breath and placed it to my lips again. I drank it down, chocking and gasping for breath all the while. It burned my throut the whole time.

"There happy?" I said handing the bottle back and sat down.

"I need you to do something else."

He sat next to me, "What now?" I couldn't believe that he was asking more from me.

"Sonny if any one, I mean anyone asks you when you became a vampire you need to say a year ago. I need my family to believe that you were turned before we met. Also you wanted to kill me because you thought I was cheating, and when I went away you got angry thinking I was leaving you."

"Chad why?" I didn't know why he wanted me to say all of this.

"Sonny it's for your protection, please promise me." It was at that moment that Penelope and a group of guys came up to the bench. Chad and I stood to face them.

He pulled me close and whispered, "Promise me." I looked at him in the corner of my eye and then back to Penelope.

"Grab her," she said viously.

"Pen wait, please" he said standing in front of me.

"Chad I gave you time, and it's up. I told you to leave and you didn't. Sorry." She was bitter, and Chad was getting ready to fight. I could tell because his body was tensing up.

That's when I stepped forward, "I'll go" I paused, "willingly."

* * *

><p><strong>Hate? Love? Bored? Review and tell me what you think. I love honesty. <strong>

**Twitter: doglovr95**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry that's it's been awhile, again, but I was having computer problems. All fixed now though so here you go. I hope you like it and please review. Thanks :D**

* * *

><p>Chad's Pov: I watched as they led Sonny away. I wanted to reach out and stop her but I knew that she had made her mind up, I could only hope that she took my advice. Penelope stepped over to me, "take him too." Her smiled said that she was getting her revenge.<p>

Two men started to grab hold of me, "don't bother," I threw them off, "I know how to get to my father's house."

They looked over at Penelope for her answer, "let him go." I gave her a look of relief and ran to my car. I got in and sped off down the road angry at myself , and my family. Right now I wish I could be as far away from them as possible , but I can and won't leave Sonny behind. I of all people know what it's like in there and I know first hand that once you're in your chances of getting are zero to none.

After several days of driving I made it to the mansion I have been running from all my life. I hated this place, just looking at it made me want to run. It's not that the house was scary itself, but I knew what went on in the inside and that's the part that I feared. Once I drove in past the gate and up to the main entranceway, I stepped out of my car and watched as a man, a vampire no less, take my car to park it. Walking up to the front door I was greeted by Anthony, a vampire that had been working for my father practically all his life. "Welcome home ," his smiled read long time no see, like he knew this was going to happen.

"I wish I could say the same Anthony." I smiled back and and headed straight for my father's office. I think it was time to pay him a visit, again.

Sonny's Pov: I was being dragged and pushed around until I was thrown into a room without windows. It was four metal walls, a metal door, a bed, and a chair. They pushed me to the floor and slammed the door shut. I started to regret agreeing to come here. I thought when you offer to come on your own that means they would try to treat you better. At that moment Penelope came in the door, "so you liking your room." I still think she's a bitch.

"Yes it's lovely," I said sarcastically.

"Good," she smirked. "My mother will be in to see you soon, good luck," she said as she stepped out of the room. Then I was left there alone. I took a seat on the bed and looked at the floor. How the hell did I end up here? I've been asking myself that question from the moment I decided to kill Chad. Everything is so messed up right now and all I want is to crawl into a hole and die. I'd rather die on my own than in the hands of people I don't even know. Suddenly the door opened again and a tall, slender, brunette came in. I'm guess this was Chad's mother, though they looked nothing alike except for the sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi you must be Sonny," she held her hand out for me to shake it. Her voice sounded very kind, but her eyes told a different story. I reached out and shook her hand. She pulled the chair over so it was directly in front of where I was sitting. She sat down and looked back at me. "I'm Serna and I'm here to learn about you."

She sat back in the chair and waited for my response, "what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with something simple, like where are you from?"

"Wisconson originally, moved to New York City about six years ago," I smile politely. Then she started to rattle off a bunch of other questions like my age, who I worked for, what I did, all things she didn't really need to know. "Alright stop," I interrupted her as ahe started to ask another pointless question. "Why don't you just ask me what you really want to know, because I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to all theses questions." She smirked at me and stood up walking around the chair to stand behind it.

"You're a smart one, have to give my son props for that. Okay Sonny why don't you tell me when you and Chad met?" She leaned forward on the back of the chair and smiled.

"About seven months ago." I answered waiting for the next one.

"And how long have you been a vampire?" Before I answered this question I took a moment to remember what Chad had told me to say. I guess he was telling the truth because they did ask this question.

"Only a year ago," I smirked back at her.

"Okay and do you know who turned you?"

Chad gave me an answer to this question as well, "no I have no idea. Whoever it was they were a complete stranger to me."

"Really," she had curiosity in her voice as she took a seat back in the chair. "You don't remember anything about it, maybe facial features, perhaps a voice?"

"I'm sorry, I personally like to block out painful memories," I leaned in closer to her.

"Well I don't want to upset you, but you're telling me that you're unhappy you're a vampire?"

She was trying to get me to admit to hating what I was, "don't put words into my mouth. I said I didn't like the memory not the outcome."

She laughed lightly, "okay then. Can I ask you why you wanted to kill my son?" Well how about he lied, changed me, and then left me no big deal right?

"I had thought he was cheating on me, so like every girl I did some digging. Then when I found out he had left for awhile I assumed that meant he was leaving me. I got pissed and want to kill him, it really isn't a big deal. Wouldn't you have gotten angry if your husband left you for another girl, possible even a human girl?" I threw that in because I could already sense that this family hated humans, or something like that.

"You thought Chad was having an affair with a human girl?" That's all she took out of that?

"No, I had no idea who it could be but I always left it as a possiblity." We sat there just looking at each other for a moment, then she leaned in real close and locked her eyes with mine.

"Tell me how long ago you met Chad," she was trying to compell me, but I was still thinking clearly which means the vervain worked.

"Seven months ago," I answered in a monotone voice.

"Who turned you?" She was asking me the same questions I had already answered she wants to know if I was lying.

"I don't know," I made sure to keep my voice the same tone.

"Why did you want to kill Chad?"

"I thought he was cheating on me." Suddenly her eyes unlocked and she sat back in her chair.

"Thank you Sonny," she walked to the door, "oh and it was very nice meeting you." Then she left the room, and I was alone again.

Chad's Pov: I busted through my father's office doors to find him standing in the middle of the huge room waiting for me. "You could be gentler on those doors son they cost a lot of money to fix." He stood there with his arms behind his back.

"I thought I already proved to you that Sonny was a vampire before we met, and then I find out that you sent Penelope to spy on me and bring me back to you!" I threw my arms around in anger.

"Calm down Charles you make it seem as though I don't trust you." He raised an eyebrow and went to sit in his desk chair.

I clicked my tongue, "don't call me Charles, you of all people know that I don't go by that name anymore." I was trying to hold back my anger a little, "and I know you don't trust me because you wouldn't have sent Pen if you did."

"I do, it's just you have this problem when it comes to humans and I don't want to find out that my son has been lying to me." He folded his hands and placed them in his lap looking at me like he had done nothing wrong.

"It's not a problem, it's called having a heart." I had disgust in the tone of my voice. Before my father could continue his argument one of my brothers stepped in.

My father stood up with open arms and hugged him, "Trevor." I watched as the two talked for a moment, not really paying any attention to their words.

When they finished their whispering Trevor turned to speak, "it's nice to see you again brother. Please tell me, how is your girl Sonny doing?" That smug bastard he knew exactly what was going on, and he was most likely the one telling my father that I fallen for a human girl.

"I think you know how she's doing," I smiled, though it wasn't a believable one.

"She's doing fine," my mother came into the room. "How are you Chad," she gave me a huge.

"I'm fine," I paused for a moment, "but can I know if Sonny past your test."

She looked at me and at my father, "yes." I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I looked over at my father, "I told you the truth last time."

"Chad I never said you were lying," he chuckled.

"Then can Sonny and I leave," I questioned asking everyone in the room.

"Wouldn't you like to see her first?" Pen stepped into the room with an evil smirk on her face. Wow did the whole family have to join in on this conversation. Penelope then called in some people who had Sonny. They held her arms behind her back and I watched as she tried to get free.

"Penelope she came willingly and you can't even let her walk in here on her own!" I marched over to her and jestered my arm towards Sonny.

"Calm down Chad, it's just a percaution," her smile was evil.

"What is the point of all this anyways?" I yelled and turned to my father. "I thought you trusted me?"

He walked over to stand in front of me, "I do son, but there is just something about her that doesn't add up." He put his hand on my shoulder, "she's a problem and you know what we do to problems." A rush of panic flushed through me. I looked over at Sonny and watched as Devin staked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate? Love? Bored? Review and tell me what you think, I love honesty.<strong>

**Twitter doglovr95**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys!**

**You yeah it's been a long time again, and I could tell you how I was busy and didn't have time, but you don't want to read that. So I'll just thank you all for waiting and if your still reading this story then yay! This chapter was a lot of fun to write because there's a lot of emotions. Again thenk you for all the reviews I do read them all, and I take everything you say into consideration. I love all you because without you there would be no point to my stories, so thanks. Well now that I've rambled on let's get to the stuff you've been waiting forever for...**

* * *

><p>Chad's Pov: I yelled and turned to my father. "I thought you trusted me?"<p>

He walked over to stand in front of me, "I do son, but there is just something about her that doesn't add up." He put his hand on my shoulder, "she's a problem and you know what we do to problems." A rush of panic flushed through me. I looked over at Sonny and watched as Devin staked her. I felt like my heart had been ripped from me. That's when I rushed over to Sonny and pulled out the stake and tried to look into her eyes to see if there was still a chance.

"Oh calm down Chad," Penelope stepped over me to me. "You of all people should know that killing her would be to easy, and not painful enough. Also there's a soft point on all vampires, so if you stake them so that the wood scrapes the very edge of their heart it feels like your dying." I tried to calm myself down, but I didn't feel full relief until I heard Sonny begin to cough and gasp for air.

"So you thought torture is the best way," I stood and faced my father again.

"Son you know I wouldn't want to hurt you, but you have an attachment to this girl-"

"No!" I cut my father off, which is something that no one, not even me, had does to him. He looked at me is shocked. "No, I'm done with this bullshit that you keep telling me. You say you trust me, yet you have me followed. You say you believe and yet you almost kill the person I care for most in this world!" I pointed towards Sonny as I yelled at my father. "I'm so sick and tired of you, of this whole damn family! Why can't you just look me in the eye and tell me what you want!?" I could tell that all eyes were on me, and not in a good way. My brothers were probably thrilled that I was making such a scene, meaning I was making it easier for father to want me dead. Before my father had a chance to respond Sonny interrupted everything.

"Oh will all of you just shut the hell up," she was trying to stand up. I walked over to help, but she pushed me away.

"Excuse me," I heard Pen say under her breath.

"I said shut the hell up, all of you," Sonny directed towards Penelope now that she was finally to her feet. "This whole family is so pathetic and messed up. I don't understand how anyone of you have lived this long together. I mean the tension between Chad and his father only should have broken this deranged family years ago." Her voice was raspy and she was weak.

"Everyone can you please give Sonny and I a moment now that she's up again." My father spoke and like usually everyone followed orders.

"I'm not leaving Sonny here with you," I still had anger in my voice.

"Charles please," my father started.

"Chad go I'll be fine," Sonny said before I could argue anymore.

I looked at her in shock, "are you kidding Sonny? He'll kill you!"

"I said go Chad!" She yelled at me with bitterness.

I wanted to argue with her because she wasn't thinking clearly, but I gave in, "fine. I'll go." I stepped toward her and kissed her on her forehead, "I love you," I whispered. She didn't pull away, but she didn't say anything back. I walked out of the room and watched as my father shut the doors. Unfortunately the room is sealed so not even a vampires can hear what's going on inside, and it frightened me.

Sonny's Pov: "Have a seat Sonny," he said to me. I walked over to the chair that sat directly in front of his desk. I was still weak, that stake had hurt like a bitch. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me injured. He walked to his chair behind the desk and sat down. We sat there looking at one another for a moment, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say and I think he felt the same way. "How have you been?" That's what he decided.

"Well I felt lied to, betrayed, and I'm pretty sure that's not what you want to know." I smirked and waited for his response.

He took a breath, "yes it is. Your well being is very important to me."

Ha! I began to laugh, "yeah I bet. That's why you made sure to avoid telling me that Chad was going to turn me." I said and it was a comment that he wasn't prepared for I could tell.

"Sonny you knew what you were getting into when you made a deal with me." He sat there and smiled like he was the king and I was just supposed to except whatever he through at me.

"That's bullshit!" I yelled and stood up, even though I was in pain. "You told me that I needed to keep Chad "busy" so he'd stay protected. Then you said that you were Originals, and I excepted that because you said that Chad could be trusted. But what I never agreed to was being turned into one you!" I was now standing in front of his desk with my palms pressed to the top. "I knew that I would have to deal with all this vampire crap, but I never once believed that I was going to have to deal with it myself. It was just trusted upon me because you had to get Chad all worked up and worried that you were going to hurt me, when you knew that you weren't!"

He folded his arms and calmly stated, "Sonny can you please sit down so we can discuss this rationally."

There was no rational talking, he'd deceived me into this life and I wasn't putting up with this crap, "no."

"Excuse me," he sat upright in his chair.

"No. I don't want to discuss this rationally because it's too late for that. Plus you need me," I smirked and backed away from his desk slightly.

He laughed a little, "Sonny I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

"Oh but I think you do," I smiled because it was my turn to use him.

"Okay then explain to me then how I "need" you". He folded his arms and relaxed in his chair once again.

"Simple," I started, "I'm not dead yet." I drug out each word a little so that he would hear each one clearly. All he did was sit there waiting for me to continue. "Look," I finally sat back down in the chair the pain had caught up to me. "If you didn't need me then why haven't you killed me? I mean come on, killing me would give you the best revenge on your older son who has done nothing but disobeyed you from day one." His smile started to fade and I knew that I was right. "You hate Chad," I stood back up and started to walk towards his side of the desk. "You hate that your oldest, most responsible son, the person who was supposed to run your business one day, wants absolutely nothing to do with you." I was standing right in front of him now. "You hate that you know he will never follow in your footsteps, and it kills you that he doesn't follow every order like everyone else does in this family. Chad is the only one who's never put up with your crap, so why not kill me and get your revenge on your son. Why not show him that you have all the power around here…because you need me." I stood and watched his relaxed expression unfold into anger.

That's when he stood up quickly to face me. We were almost touching. I held my ground, even though part of me wanted to back away, because I knew that was all I had. "You really want to put that theory to the test?" He questioned and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Try me," I challenged. He pushed me across the room and flung up against the bookcase. I fell to the floor in pain; I still hadn't healed from before. I looked up to see him standing where I had left him, still meaning that he couldn't kill me. "I thought so," I said barely standing to my feet.

"Sonny can we please discuss this like rational people?"

He asked me again and this time I believed that he truly needed to tell me something, "fine." I limped over to the chair I had started in and waited for him to speak.

"You're right," he began, but for some reason I couldn't be happy like I should have been. "I needed you," and that's when we made eye contact again. "I need you to do me a favor, just one more."

"A favor," the tone of my voice had turned cold again. "You want my help again? Are you kidding me?! The last time I agreed to help you I got turned into this thing!"

He responded in his calm concerned voice once again, "this is important. There's a reason that I had you two followed, I needed to get Chad back here where I could protect him myself."

"You having us followed ruined my whole purpose that's why I pulled my little killing spree. That's why in my head I made myself confused, and angry. It was the only way I could make sense of everything that was happening to me."

"Sonny I know that I betrayed your trust," that was the first time I have ever heard him apologize. "But I needed all of this happen, because I needed you to be a vampire." He pleaded with his eyes.

I sat back in the chair, "then why didn't you just turn me before?"

"Because I knew that I could never get Chad back here if you weren't human in the first place. Plus it's what made him fall in love with you, which I needed as well."

"You mean to tell me that you planed all of this," I gestured my hand in a circle and he nodded. "You knew that Chad would fall in love with me. You knew that he would turn me to "protect" me from you. You knew that he would rush over here to convince you that I had always been a vampire. But what you didn't account for was me." I realized it now. What I had done, pulling that little stunt with Chad, wasn't in his plan, and it had seriously set him back.

"No," he answered, "I didn't. To be honest I thought Chad would bring you here, but instead he kept you away to protect you. I should have accounted for that, but I didn't. I also didn't expect you to go crazy or for you to fall in love with him." The words "fall in love with him" stuck in my head for a moment. I hadn't thought about how I felt about Chad for a long time. Yes I told myself that I hated him, but really that was just anger towards his father. I lied to myself more than I lied to Chad.

"You do love him don't you?" He was leaning up against the front of the desk now.

I didn't know how to answer that question so I just responded to his first, "what do you need me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Bored? Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter? Were you shocked? Make predictions, or just leave any type of review. Seriously I don't care what you write just please write a review. Thanks :D<strong>

**Follow me if you'd like...**

**Twitter: doglover95**

**Tumblr: www.doglovr95.tumblr.com**


End file.
